


Brief Lives: Benedict Red, First Earl of Gloria

by TelWoman



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love, エル･アルコン－鷹－ | El Halcon -The Falcon- (Manga), 七つの海七つの空 | Nanatsu no Umi Nanatsu no Sora | Seven Seas Seven Skies (Manga)
Genre: Gen, John Aubrey's Brief Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TelWoman/pseuds/TelWoman
Summary: Between the years 1669 and 1696, John Aubrey set down his 'Brief Lives', accounts of his contemporaries and notable persons spoken of during his lifetime. These were not organised into publishable form until after Aubrey's death. The page dedicated to the First Earl of Gloria was mislaid before it could be included. Now rediscovered, we present it for you here.
Relationships: Luminous Red Benedict/Tyrian Persimmon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Brief Lives: Benedict Red, First Earl of Gloria

In the tyme of Queen Elizabeth, Benedict Red was made Earl of Gloria. This Benedict Red became a favourite of Queen Elizabeth for his labours on the sea, pursuing enemie shippes in the time of warre against Spain. It was said of Benedict Red that his ship could outrun any on the seas, and he brought much Spanish gold from the New World unto the Queen, having captured it of the Spaniards while sailing as a Privateer. 

In his youth, Benedict Red was a Student of Law. His Father recognised his aptitude for learning and sent him to be trayned at the Inns of Court, but Benedict’s studies were cut short by scandal, when his family’s name was brought to disgrace and his Father hanged. At that time tempers were high and opinion ran wylde, and there has been much exaggeration as to his father’s guilt or innocence, but those who knew of the events now say that the case against Benedict’s father was false, and that he was wrongly hanged. 

Benedict then abandoned his studies and went to sea. He had a talent for navigation and for commanding men, and earned well his rank as Captain. It is said that he took to the sea to revenge himself on those who had conspired to cause his Father’s downfall. Some stories do circulate to the effect that this Benedict was nought but a common Pirate, robbing ships of all countries and keeping the gold to enrich himself, but there is little doubt that these are the voices of envy, seeking to blacken Benedict’s name out of jealousie and scorn. 

These being troubled times, the Queen commissioned Benedict Red by Letters of Marque to sail against the Spanish as a Privateer, and he excelled at this trade. He sailed with the English Navie against the Spanish Armada in battle, and distinguished himself in his braverie. He cut down the traitor Tyrian Persimmon in single combat, whyche was reported by those Englishmen who saw it happen, but in his humilitie Benedict Red disliked to hear talk of it and would not boast of it himself.

When the Queen’s father Kynge Henry, the eighth of that name, dissolved the monasteries for Popish practices, he confiscated unto himself a Priory in the North Downes of Kent, together with its lands and rents. After the defeat of the Armada, when Queen Elizabeth gave to Benedict Red the title Earl of Gloria, she gifted unto him this Priory, where he lived the rest of his lyfe.

Because his beginnings were humble, many at Court scorned Benedict Red when he was made Earl, and held him in despisement, but those with an eye to know enterprise when they did see it recognised in the Earl a New Man of the coming sort, one who would make his reputation by his own endeavours. Many did say that once the warres with Spain were over and Benedict Red sailed no more as a Privateer that his fortune would wane, and he would as like spend all his riches on gambling and whoring. These doubters were made to eate their words, for Benedict Red was shrewd in his dealings and became wealthy in land and trade. 

The Earl of Gloria kept a merrie house. He was the patron of poets and play-writers, and kept about him a great number of musicians and men of philosophie. ‘Tis said his household rivalled that of greater men in the keeping of scholars and men of Arte. He was a rich man and he did not fear to spend his riches in pursuit of the fine lyfe.

Queen Elizabeth held a greate fondness for Benedict Red through all her lyfe, for he had a flattering tongue and a witty way with words. For all that he was favoured by Her Majestie, some did say that he kept dangerous company, and it was whispered that he had been in friendship with an enemy sea-captain of Spain, one Tyrian Persimmon, whome he killed at the sea battle off Gravelines where the Spanish ships were set to flight. There were some did contend that Benedict and this Tyrian had been lovers in the ways of Sodom. 

Those who gossip of actors and the theatre have said that Benedict Red was acquainted with the atheist blasphemer Marley, but that they were rivals in wit and liked each other not. There was much scandal spoken at Court on the subject of Sir Walter Raleigh and his circle, whom many believed did practice witch-crafte and the Blacke Artes, but others said this was the prating of ignorance, and these were men of learning who did debate science and mathematics, and argue philosophie. The blasphemer Marley was one of this circle, and was much displeasured when Sir Walter did introduce the Earl of Gloria into their company. Some do claim that Benedict was placed there to be a spy in the Queen’s service to discredit Marley, but tis well known that Marley did much to discredit himself and needed no spies to do it for him. Marley for all his wit and learning was a brawler and a keeper of low company. 

After Marley’s death one Will Shake-speare became the Colossus of the theatre world. This Shake-speare was a man of Warwickshire who got his learning at a Grammar-School yet outshone the University men at their writing. ‘Tis said by those who mumble gossip behind their handes that Will Shake-speare wrote sonnets secretly dedicated unto Benedict, but that he repudiated their friendship after Benedict Red took a wyfe.

Certes, Benedict Red married the daughter of the Earl of Rigby and begot a string of prettie children, and there was none in doubt that he was the children’s sire, for they resembled him in every way. Benedict Red was a fair man, tall of stature and handsome, with pale gold hair. His wyfe’s hair also was gold, and their children it is said looked like a choir of angels.

His wyfe was a handsome woman, small and nimble. She liked far better to play at archery or to hunt with a falcon than to embroider or to sew, which pastimes are thought seemly for a woman of standing. Some do say that when Benedict Red first came to her father’s house to pay her court, he saw her dressed in tights and leather jerkin, shooting with bow and arrow at targets with her brother, and Benedict mistook her for a boy, which spite-mongers do say made him like her all the more.

Benedict Red lived a full lyfe and died an old man, surrounded by his familie and his riches. For all his wealth and his friendshippes with people of high rank, those who took delight in spreading slander continued all through his lyfe to murmur of infidelities and outrage. Whatever truth may have lain behind their talke, his wyfe Lady Catherine was his true friend and supporter all his lyfe, and made no complaint of ill treatement. As like, these whisperers were driven by resentment to spread dishonour where there was none.

It is said that on his death bed Benedict Red spoke of his years at sea, and repented that he had killed the Spanish captain Tyrian Persimmon. One who was present has said that Benedict shed tears and that the name of this Tyrian was the last word on his lips before he died. Whether any truth lies in these claims, I cannot say.

**Author's Note:**

> John Aubrey's 'Brief Lives' can be read on www.gutenberg.org  
> 'Facts' recorded in this Brief Life of Benedict Red refer to other stories found on AO3.


End file.
